hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
MTV Video Music Awards (Awards)
Gli MTV Video Music Awards , noti anche come''VMA's'' , sono stati stabiliti alla fine dell'estate del 1984, da MTV , per celebrare i migliori video musicali dell'anno. Originariamente iniziando come alternativa ai Award (Awards) Grammy Awards , gli MTV Video Music Awards, sono diventati una cerimonia di premiazione della cultura pop a tutti gli effetti a sé stante, e sono stati spesso chiamati gli "Oscar dei giovani". Gli MTV Video Music Awards sono diventati un ambito premio, vengono presentati ogni anno, in diretta su MTV. 2009 MTV Video Music Awards 'Spettacolo' Gli MTV Video Music Awards 2009 hanno avuto luogo il 13 settembre ,2009 , al Radio City Music Hall di New York, onorando i migliori video musicali dal 19 giugno 2008 al 29 giugno 2009. Il Comico Russell Brand ha ospitato l'evento per la seconda volta di fila. La serata è andata in onda pochi mesi dopo la morte di Michael Jackson. I VMAs hanno dedicato la notte a Jackson con un montaggio video-musicale come tributo. Madonna ha aperto lo show con un discorso onorando Jackson. Janet Jackson ha fatto un'apparizione ai VMAs per rendere un'omaggio musicale al suo defunto fratello e onorare la sua carriera. Lady Gaga ha avuto un totale di 9 candidature, quella notte, facendo di lei il candidato leader, insieme a Beyoncé. Le sue nomination erano "Video of the Year", "Best Pop Video", "Best Female Video" e "Best New Artist", per " Poker Face "e" Miglior scenografia "," migliori effetti speciali "," migliore direzione "," Miglior Montaggio "e" migliore fotografia "per" Paparazzi ". La direzione creativa per la notte è stata fatta da Matt Williams , coreografia di Laurieann Gibson , e la parte stilistica curata da Nicola Formichetti . I Ballerini inclusi nella serata sono stati Asiel Hardison , Sloan-Taylor Rabinor , Ian McKenzie ,Mark Kanemura e David Lei Brandt , tra gli altri. 'Prove' ' 01~93.jpg ' 'Red carpet' Lady Gaga arriva sul tappeto rosso indossando un abito nero, un collare, un cappello a cilindro e una maschera che ricorda molto il fantasma dell'opera. Arriving3.jpg Arriving2.jpg Arriving1.jpg lady-gaga-vma.jpg lady-gaga-vma-red-carpet-outfit-lrg.png gaga-vma-5.jpg :Lady Gaga: :Vestito - Jean Paul Gaultier, :Piuma - Neck Brace :Anello - Keko Hainswheeler, :Cappello - Le Tour de Force, :Maschera - House of Blueeyes, :Capelli - Peter Savic, :Trucco - Kabuki 'Esibizione' Pete Wentz e Gabe Saporta hanno introdotto Lady Gaga alla folla prima dell'esibizione. Indossava il Bleeding Bodysuit realizzato dalla Haus of Gaga e una maschera di Keko Hainswheeler . Lady Gaga ha rivelato che questa performance è stata ispirata da un autoritratto di Frida Kahlo, la morte della principessa Diana, e il fascino del pubblico con la scomparsa della celebrità. ;Scaletta #Intro/"Poker Face" #"Paparazzi" (VMA Version) PerformingVMA2009 2.jpg PerformingVMA2009 4.jpg Lady-GaGa-MTV-VMA-2009-lady-gaga-8167194-550-789.jpg PerformingVMA2009 1.jpg 30454_134517073235223_112280945458836_239069_8190637_n.jpg 01~93.jpg PerformingVMA2009 3.jpg 04_(1)VMA's2009.jpg 04_(2)VMA's2009.jpg 04_(3).jpg 04_(4).jpg 04_(5).jpg 04_(6).jpg 04_(7).jpg 04_(8).jpg 04_(9).jpg 04_(10).jpg 04_(11).jpg 04_(12).jpg 04_(13).jpg 04_(14).jpg 04_(15).jpg 04_(16).jpg 04_(17).jpg 04_(18).jpg 04_(19).jpg 04_(20).jpg 04_(21).jpg :Lady Gaga: :Abito - Haus of Gaga, :Maschera - Keko Hainswheeler :Dancers: :Abiti - Jaiden rVa James 'Best New Artist' Lady Gaga ha ricevuto il premio per "Best New Artist" consegnatogli da Eminem e Tracy Morgan. Il suo vestito di pizzo rosso doveva essere una continuazione della sua performance, il pizzo rosso vuole essere simbolo del martirio eterno per la fama. Award Acceptance 2009.jpg Award Acceptance 2009 2.jpg 'Dietro le Quinte' Lady Gaga è stata vista dietro le quinte e tra il pubblico per tutto lo spettacolo. Si è seduta dietro Beyoncé , accanto al suo manager Troy Carter , e di fronte a Perez Hilton. Ha posato nel bacstage con Kanye West e Amber Rose. Dopo aver accettato il premio per Best New Artist, indossava un'abito di Jean Paul Gaultier e un copricapo di Philip Treacy . VMA Audience 2009 002.jpg VMA Audience 2009 001.jpg Bird's Nest 2.jpg Bird's Nest 1.jpg VMA Backstage 2009 003.jpg VMA Backstage 2009 002.jpg VMA Backstage 2009 001.jpg :Lady Gaga: :Abito - Jean Paul Gaultier, :Copricapo - Philip Treacy 'Sala Stampa' Lady Gaga ha posato in sala stampa dopo la cerimonia di premiazione con il suo Moonman. MTV Pressroom 2009.jpg MTV Pressroom 2009 2.jpg 20100919181057!MTV_Pressroom_2009_3.jpg :Lady Gaga: :Abito - Jean Paul Gaultier, :Scarpe - Viktor & Rolf 'After Party' Lady Gaga ha partecipato all' afterparty dei VMA in Avenue con Lady Starlight , Mark Kanemura ,Asiel Hardison , e Perez Hilton. Afterparty VMA 1.jpg Afterparty VMA 2.jpg 9-13-09 MTV VMA After Party 003.jpg :Lady Gaga: :Abito - Jean Paul Gaultier, :Copricapo - Alex Noble 2010 MTV Video Music Awards 'Spettacolo' Gli MTV Video Music Awards 2009 hanno avuto luogo il 12 settembre 2010, al Nokia Theatre di Los Angeles, onorando i migliori video musicali dell'anno passato. Chelsea Handler ha ospitato l'evento, la prima donna in sedici anni, dal 1994. Il 3 agosto 2010 , le candidature sono state rilasciate. GaGa ha ottenuto il record con 13 condidature, 18 se si conta anche " Video Phone ". Ha anche battuto un' altro record essendo la prima donna ad avere 2 video differenti nella stessa categoria, con "' 'Bad Romance "e" Telephone "per " Video of the Year ". Le altre candidature erano "Miglior collaborazione" per telephone e Video Phone, "Miglior Coreografia" per Bad Romance,'Telephone, e Video Phone, "Best Female Video", "Best Pop Video" e "Best Art Direction" per Bad Romance e Video Phone, e "Miglior Video Dance", "migliore fotografia", "miglior regia", "Miglior Montaggio" e "migliori effetti speciali" per Bad Romance. Ha vinto otto di questi ("Video of the Year", "Miglior Coreografia "," Best Pop Video "," Best Video Dance "," Best Female Video "," miglior regia "e" Miglior Montaggio "per Bad Romance, "Miglior collaborazione" per T'elephone), un record per maggior numero di vittorie femminili in un'unica notte. Anche se era il principale candidato della notte, non si è esibita durante la serata perché era troppo impegnata con il Monster Ball Tour per preparare una performance. Invece, ha trascorso la notte a fare dichiarazioni a sostegno della abrogazione per Don't Ask, Don't Tell . Il look da lei sfoggiato è stato curato da Nicola Formichetti . 'White carpet' Lady Gaga ha partecipato al White carpet dei VMA 2010, con un entourage composto da ex soldati dimessi dal servizio, a causa del "Don't Ask, Don't Tell".Questa politica proibisce ai soldati di essere gay e lesbiche di essere aperti circa la loro sessualità. Tra gli ospiti Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, e Mike Almy. Sul White carpet, ha vinto il premio per "Miglior Video Dance", e "Miglior collaborazione" con " Bad Romance "e" Telephone ", rispettivamente. Gaga_Carpet_24.jpg A3_(7).jpg A3_(10).jpg A3_(12).jpg A3_(16).jpg A4_(12).jpg A4_(14).jpg A4_(18).jpg A4_(19).jpg AA_(1).jpg AA_(2).jpg AA_(3).jpg AA_(4).jpg AA_(5) (1).jpg AA_(5).jpg AA_(6).jpg AA_(7).jpg AA_(10).jpg AA_(11).jpg AA_(12).jpg AA_(13).jpg AA_(14).jpg AR_(13).jpg ARR_(4).jpg ARR_(11).jpg ARR_(13).jpg :Lady Gaga: :Vestito - Alexander McQueen, :Copricapo - Philip Treacy, :Sottogonna - Alex Noble, :Capelli - Sam McKnight, :Trucco - Billy B 'Best Female Video' GaGa ha vinto il premio "Best Female Video" per " Bad Romance " consegnatogli da Ellen DeGeneres. Indossava lo stesso vestito del White carpet. B_(1).jpg B_(2).jpg B_(3).jpg B_(4).jpg B2_(1).jpg B2_(2).jpg AC_(4).jpg AC_(5).jpg AC_(7).jpg AC_(8).jpg AC_(10).jpg AC_(12).jpg AC_(13).jpg AC_(14).jpg AC_(15).jpg AC_(16).jpg AC_(17).jpg AC_(18).jpg AC_(19).jpg AC_(3).jpg 'Best Pop Video' GaGa ha vinto il premio "Best Pop Video" con "Bad Romance" consegnatogli da Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Cory Monteith e Amber Riley. B3_(1).jpg B3_(3).jpg B3_(4).jpg B3_(5).jpg B3_(6).jpg BPV_(1).jpg BPV_(2).jpg BPV_(3).jpg BPV_(4).jpg BPV_(5).jpg BV.jpg AC_(20).jpg AC_(21).jpg VMA_2010_Sketch.jpg :Lady Gaga: :Vestito - Giorgio Armani 'Video of the Year' GaGa ha vinto il premio "Video of the Year" con "Bad Romance" consegnatogli da Cher. Ha sfoggiato il suo famoso Meat Dress. VOTY_(1).jpg VOTY_(2).jpg VOTY_(3).jpg VOTY_(4).jpg VOTY_(5).jpg VOTY_(6).jpg VOTY_(7).jpg VOTY_(8).jpg AC_(1).jpg AC_(2).jpg AC_(22).jpg AC_(23).jpg AC_(24).jpg AC_(25).jpg AC_(26).jpg AC_(27).jpg AC_(29).jpg AC_(32).jpg AC_(33).jpg AC_(34).jpg :Lady Gaga: :Vestito - Franc Fernandez 'Dietro le Quinte' Lady Gaga , nella notte del grande onore, era seduta in prima fila. Si è seduta di fronte a Drake ed è stata vista parlare con Jared Leto. Gli ospiti che erano con lei in pubblico durante lo spettacolo variano da Lady Starlight , Justin Trantar, Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, Mike Almy, RedOne ,Troy Carter , Vincent Herbert, Perez Hilton e Laurieann Gibson . GaGa ha poi posato nel dietro le quinte con Ellen DeGeneres, Nicola Formichetti , Perez Hilton, Justin Bieber, e Cher. 9-10-10_Gaga_and_Redone_VMA_001.jpg Gaga_&_Drake.jpg Gaga_&_Jared_Leto.jpg Gaga_&_Lady_Starlight.jpg Gaga_&_Laurieann_Gibson.jpg Gaga_Backstage_01.jpg Gaga_Backstage_02.png Gaga_Backstage_03.png Gaga_Backstage_04.png Gaga_Backstage_05.png VMA_'10_01.jpg VMA_'10_02.jpg VMA_Audience_01.jpg VMA_Backstage_03.jpg VMA_Backstage_04.jpg VMA_Backstage_05.png VMA_Backstage_06.png VMA_Backstage_07.jpg VMA_Backstage_08.jpg VMA_Backstage_08.png VMA_Backstage_10.jpg 'Sala Stampa' Lady Gaga ha posato in sala stampa dopo la cerimonia di premiazione. Indossava il vestito di carne di Franc Fernandez . PR_(1) (1).jpg PR_(1).jpg PR_(2) (1).jpg PR_(2).jpg PR_(3).jpg PR_(4).jpg PR_(5).jpg PR_(6).jpg PR_(7) (1).jpg PR_(7).jpg PR_(8).jpg PR_(9).jpg PR_(10).jpg PR_(11).jpg PR_(12).jpg PR_(13).jpg PR_(14).jpg PR_(15).jpg PR_(16).jpg PR_(17).jpg PR_(18).jpg PR_(19).jpg PR_(20).jpg PR_(21).jpg PR_(22).jpg PR_(23).jpg PR_(24).jpg PR_(25).jpg PR_(26).jpg PR_(27).jpg 2011 MTV Video Music Awards Promotions Leading up to the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards, Lady Gaga created several promotional commercials. The fashion direction for the commericals were done by Nicola Formichetti and styling by Brandon Maxwell. Jazz Commercial The first three commercials release come from one recording where Lady Gaga is seen rehearsing Yoü and I with a Jazz band, during which she removes her jacket and bra. She also discusses what art means to her. VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 001.jpg VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 002.jpg VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 006.png VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 007.png VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 003.jpg VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 004.jpg VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 005.png VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 009.png VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 008.png VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 010.png :Lady Gaga: Suit by Salvatore Ferragamo, Sunglasses by Haus of Gaga sunglasses, Ring by China Town, Shoes by Underground, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make Up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda Muse Factory This is the final commercial released for the MTV Video Music Awards featuring Lady Gaga as the main subject. It was premiered on August 18, 2011 during an episode of the Jersey Shore. this commercial features a remix of "Government Hooker" and "Heavy Metal Lover". Four scenes were recorded for this promotion. The video begins with a puddle of blood with "GAGA" being written in it, and Lady Gaga wearing fishnets, a Salvatore Ferragamo shirt, and Emmanuelle Khanh sunglasses courtesy of Elton John. She is seen with a lightning bolt shadow over her face, referencing the Lightning Eye make-up she wore during the promotion of "Just Dance", and throwing away cards, referencing a scene in the music video for "Poker Face". She leaves the room to change into a Norma Kamali bodysuit, and invites the viewers into her "Muse Factory." Inside the "Muse Factory" are a table with the message, "Born This Way in the USA", the Semi Precious Weapons, the Dirty Pearls, Lady Starlight, and Darian Darling. During this scene, Lady Gaga wears a Stéphane Rolland dress, Pleaser boots, and Stephen Jones mask. Lady Gaga starts dancing and crawling on the table. Intercut are scenes of all the attendees toasting and drinking. Lady Gaga is scene wearing Tripp NYC bustier, Guns and Roses bandana, and black lingerie from Victoria's Secret. 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 019.jpg|A 8-15-11_Eric_Johnson_018.jpg 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 017.jpg|B 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 001.jpg|C 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 027.jpg VMA 2011 Muse Factory 003.jpg|D 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 004.jpg 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 006.jpg A: Lady Gaga: Shirt by Salvatore Ferragamo, Sunglasses by Emmanuelle Khanh, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda B: Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by Norma Kamali, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda C: Lady Gaga: Dress by Stéphane Rolland, Boots by Pleaser, Mask by Stephen Jones, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda D: Lady Gaga: Bustier by Tripp NYC, Guns and Roses bandana, Black Lingerie by Victoria's Secret, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda. Photos 'by Eric Johnson 2011 MTV Video Music Awards Pre-party The night before the awards, Lady Gaga attended a pre-party at the ATOM Factory. August 26 2011.jpg :'Lady Gaga: Outfit by Alexandre Vauthier, Sunglasses by Emmanuelle Khanh, Shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, Necklace by Erickson Beamon Award show The 2011 MTV Video Music Awards took place on August 28, 2011. at Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, honoring the best music videos from the previous year. On July 20, 2011, the nominees were announced. Katy Perry received the most nominations this year at ten, followed by Adele, and Kanye West, who are both tied at seven. Lady Gaga had four nominations this year, with "Best Female Video" and "Best Video with a Message" being won by "Born This Way," and with "Judas" being nominated for "Best Art Direction" and "Best Choreography." Jo Calderone appeared at the VMA's in place of Gaga. Lady Gaga's reasons for doing so were explained in more detail in her V magazine column. Her creative direction and choreography were done by Laurieann Gibson, and styling by Nicola Formichetti. Arrival Jo Calderone skipped the black carpet and entered the Nokia Theatre from a back entrance. He wore a jacket by Dior Homme and Versace, pants by Brooks Brothers, t-shirt by Uniqlo and Dr. Martensshoes, all of which he would wear for the remainder of the evening. VMA 2011 Arrival.jpg :Jo Calderone: Jacket by Dior Homme and Versace, Pants by Brooks Brothers, T-shirt by Uniqlo, Shoes by Dr. Martens Performance Jo Calderone appeared on stage to explain why Lady Gaga didn't show up, talked about their relationship and its shortcomings, and then continued to perform "Yoü and I on the piano, and then with Brian May and a troupe of dancers. ;Set list # "Yoü and I" VMA 2011 Performance 006.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 002.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 004.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 007.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 005.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 001.jpg Britney Spears tribute Jo Calderone reappeared on stage to introduce the Britney Spears Tribute, to give Britney Spears the Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award, and to introduce Beyoncé Knowles' performance with Britney Spears. VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tribute 003.jpg VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tribute 005.jpg VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tribute 002.jpg VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tributr 001.jpg VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tribute 004.jpg Best Female Video Lady Gaga won the award for Best Female Video for "Born This Way". The award was presented by Cloris Leachman and the female cast from Jersey Shore (Sammi, Snooki, Deena and JWoww) and was accepted by Jo Calderone on behalf of Lady Gaga. VMA 2011 Best Female Video 002.jpg VMA 2011 Best Female Video 001.jpg VMA 2011 Best Female Video 003.jpg Backstage and audience Jo Calderone sat in the front row, next to Britney Spear and Beyoncé. He was seen in the audience with Brian May, Vincent Herbert , Adele, Jay-Z, Kanye West, Kelly Rowland, Tony Bennett, Dave Grohl, and Beyoncé. Jo Calderone was seen backstage with Britney Spears, the female cast from Jersey Shore (Sammi, Snooki, Deena and JWoww), Katy Perry, and Cloris Leachman. Jo also visited Beyoncé in her dressing room to congratulate her on her pregnancy. Jo Calderone, Lady Gaga's male alter-ego, was also seen using the men's room. VMA 2011 Audience 004.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 001.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 002.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 003.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 005.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 006.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 001.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 002.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 003.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 004.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 005.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 006.jpg Press room Jo Calderone posed in the press room with his moonmen, and answered some questions. VMA 2011 Press room 003.jpg VMA 2011 Press room 004.jpg VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg VMA 2011 Press room 005.jpg VMA 2011 Press room.jpg 2013 MTV Video Music Awards Spettacolo Gli MTV Video Music Awards 2013 hanno avuto luogo il 25 Agosto 2013 al Barclays Center di Brooklyn, New York City, per onorare i migliori video musicali dell'anno. Sono state usate 30 Installazioni per questi Awards. Il 25 Luglio, MTV annuncia che Lady Gaga sarebbe tornata sulle scene performando il suo nuovo singolo "Applause" da ARTPOP. Red Carpet 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_Arrival_001.jpg 8-25-13_MTV_News_001.jpg 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_Arrival_002.jpg 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_Arrival_003.jpg 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_Arrival_004.jpg 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_Arrival_005.jpg 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_Arrival_006.jpg 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_Arrival_007.jpg 1MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 4MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 6MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 11MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 13MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 27MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 30MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 32MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 55MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 75MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 77MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 92MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 94MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 95MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 101MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 103MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 105MTVVMA2013RCù.jpg 107MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 108MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 109MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 113MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 117MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 126MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 127MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 138MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 139MTVVMA2013RC.jpg 141MTVVMA2013RC.jpg Esibizione ;Scaletta #Intro #"Applause" 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_Performance_001.jpg 104MTVVMA201P.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_007.jpg 129MTVVMA201P.jpg 173MTVVMA201P.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_003.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_009.jpg 15MTVVMA201P.jpg 19MTVVMA201P.jpg 103MTVVMA201P.jpg 121MTVVMA201P.jpg 124MTVVMA201P.jpg 138MTVVMA201P.jpg 171MTVVMA201P.jpg 180MTVVMA201P.jpg 196MTVVMA201P.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_002.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_008.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_004.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_010.jpg 32MTVVMA201P.jpg 127MTVVMA201P.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_005.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_011.jpg 106MTVVMA201P.jpg 119MTVVMA201P.jpg 161MTVVMA201P.jpg 175MTVVMA201P.jpg 187MTVVMA201P.jpg 202MTVVMA201P.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_006.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_012.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_013.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_014.jpg 9MTVVMA201P.jpg 11MTVVMA201P.jpg 102MTVVMA201P.jpg 144MTVVMA201P.jpg 148MTVVMA201P.jpg 182MTVVMA201P.jpg 8-25-13_VMA_Performance_015.jpg Dietro le Quinte 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_Audience_001.jpg 1MTVVMA2013B.jpg 3MTVVMA2013B.jpg 4MTVVMA2013B.jpg 6MTVVMA2013B.jpg 8MTVVMA2013B.jpg 10MTVVMA2013B.jpg 11MTVVMA2013B.jpg 12MTVVMA2013B.jpg 1MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 3MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 5MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 7MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 9MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 10MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 11MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 17MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 19MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 23MTVVMA2013B2.jpg 8-25-13_Terry_Richardson_004.jpg 8-25-13_Terry_Richardson_005.jpg 8-25-13_Terry_Richardson_006.jpg After Party 8-25-13_Arriving_MTV_VMA's_After_Party_001.jpg 8-25-13_Arriving_MTV_VMA's_After_Party_002.jpg 8-25-13_Arriving_MTV_VMA's_After_Party_003.jpg 8-25-13_MTV_VMA's_After_Party_001.jpg 5VMA2014A.jpg 9VMA2014A.jpg 17VMA2014A.jpg 21VMA2014A.jpg Awards and nominations The MTV Video Music Awards were established in 1984 by MTV to celebrate the top music videos of the year. In 2009, Gaga tied with Beyoncé for most nominations with 9 and won 3 awards tying with Green Day and Beyoncé. For 2010, she was nominated for 13 awards for her songs "Bad Romance" and "Telephone"", breaking the record for most nominations ever in a single year and also became the first female solo artist to ever receive two nominations for Video of the Year. She also received another 5 nominations for her collaboration with Beyoncé in "Video Phone". In 2011, Lady Gaga recieved two nominations for "Born This Way" and "Judas", each. Altogether, Lady Gaga has been nominated for 31 Video Music Awards, and has thus far won 13.